The Monsters Under Our Bed
by Snoe
Summary: Sequel to “Where the Wild Things Are”. Trouble is brewing in Pine Valley and Bianca and Greenlee are in the middle of it.
1. Default Chapter

A lot of you have asked for a sequel, so I decided to be nice and post one...enjoy!

Title: The Monsters Under Our Bed

Author: Snoe

Rating: R

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, except for Blake; the rest belong to AMC and ABC.

Summary: Sequel to "Where the Wild Things Are". Trouble is brewing in Pine Valley and Bianca and Greenlee are in the middle of it. Can they figure out what's going on before it's too late?

**----- **

**Chapter 1 **

She ran her fingers lightly over her skin, tracing the scar that ran from her forehead all the way down to her cheekbone. Although the cut had healed well over the past months, the scar it had left stood out fairly prominent on her face and she hated it. She had always been self-conscious about her appearance, but this was way worse than just a bad hair-day. With a scoff she tossed the Fusion Cosmetics concealer into her trashcan and shook her head.

"I can't believe we make crappy concealer like that! How are we expecting people to buy our product if it doesn't even work?!" Greenlee groaned, staring at the mirror with her eyes narrowed. Her scar was only a little less prominent than it had been before she used the concealer.

About ready to give up, she spotted a tube of Enchantment's concealer lying next to her sink and hesitantly she picked it up. She was desperate enough to try anything, which probably explained her lapse in judgment the day she bought Enchantment cosmetics in the first place. With a sigh she opened up the tube and slowly applied the concealer, watching as the white line across her eye became less visible.

"Shit," she cursed as even Enchantment's product left the scar noticeable and sent the tube flying into the trashcan as well. "Well, at least Erica's product doesn't work any better than mine."

Frowning, Greenlee turned away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. If she spent any more time trying to hide that scar she'd be even later to work than she already was. Cursing her life, she grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

-------------------------------------------

Bianca stared at the open file with a sigh and rested her chin in her hands. She'd been reading the same paragraph over and over for the past thirty minutes and still had no clue what it was about. Maybe her mom had been right and it was too early for her to go back to work, after the whole plane crash ordeal. But Bianca was bored and, most importantly, trying to stop thinking about the soap opera that was her life.

It had been two weeks since they'd returned to Pine Valley and she hadn't gotten to see Greenlee even once. Bianca had tried calling but either the older girl really wasn't available or just avoiding her. She'd decided on the latter one a while ago, but that didn't mean she couldn't still think about the other girl.

She and Greenlee had grown close over the past months and one stupid misunderstanding had pretty much destroyed everything. After Greenlee had overheard her talking to Blake there had never been time for Bianca to explain whom exactly she was talking about. It wasn't as if she had lied to Blake – she _had_ been involved with someone from back home, whether one considered her on/off relationship with Lena or the fact that Greenlee was from 'back home'. All Bianca had wanted to do was get rid off Blake without having to divulge all of her personal life to him, but it had definitely backfired on her. Greenlee thought she was two-timing her and only waiting to get back home to Lena to forget about her little 'island adventure'.

Bianca sighed again and wished her love life wasn't always such a complete mess. She'd made some effort to reach Greenlee, but the other girl was obviously trying hard to get rid off her. Closing the file, she stood up and left the office.

"I did all that I can. If she wants to talk to me, then let her make the effort."

-------------------------------------------

The wind whipped at his clothes, chilling his bones, but he really didn't care. The sky was gray and overcast, the perfect day for the task he had before him. The gravel crunched under his feet as he walked along the path towards his destination. He knew his way by heart, he'd been here so many times in the past years someone might've thought him pathetic.

Blake stopped in front of the gravestone and frowned at it. Squatting down, he sat the bag he'd been holding next to the stone and smiled softly, "Hey li'l bro, I brought you your favorite – M&Ms. I know mom still insists on bringing flowers, but well at least you still got me, right?"

He watched as the stone remained silent and stood up. This place was peaceful and he refused to let his anger disturb the silence, but the hatred was harder and harder to contain nowadays. He'd given up on therapy; to him there obviously was no point anymore after nearly losing his mind on that island. But the worst was the fact that he'd helped save Greenlee's life, that he'd carried her away from danger despite the fact that he knew she should've died.

"I hope you can forgive me, li'l bro. I promise I'll make it up to you, I won't let her get away with it this time," he said softly and ran his fingers across the gravestone, before walking down the path again.

He was almost out of the cemetery, when his phone started ringing. Annoyed he picked up; he hated to be interrupted when he went to visit his brother.

"This better be good," he snapped into the phone, waiting for the silence on the other end to be broken.

"Hey man, it's me," came the voice and Blake took a deep breath. He hoped for some good news, he hadn't had any in a while.

"Well?"

"Man, you're in luck, I know just how to do it. I almost didn't believe it when I got your message, I mean, I actually know this chick. Weird, huh?" the man on the other end answered and Blake rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Great. So, you'll do it?" he asked, hopeful. Blake knew that his chances for success were much better using a hitman than doing it himself.

"For the right price, of course. I'd never turn down a friend in need."

Blake grimaced, then nodded, "Right. You'll get your 25 grand tomorrow and the other half after she's dead."

"Sure thing. Nice doing business with you again," the other man laughed and Blake hung up with a groan.

Now if this moron could just pull it off, he'd finally get his revenge. Blake smiled.

-------------------------------------------

"So, you never quite told me what happened with you and Greenlee."

Bianca's head jerked up and she nearly choked on her food. She took a deep breath and then looked quizzically at her sister, "I don't know what you mean, Kendall."

"Well, you were stuck on an island together for three months, are you telling me you guys never even talked? Wow, I knew you hated each other, but I never thought _that_ much," Kendall explained, an eyebrow raised at her own statement.

"No, no…we talked. Why do you care anyway?" Bianca asked, wondering how in the world she could get around trying to explain the extent of her and Greenlee's relationship. Since they hadn't really talked since they'd gotten back, she'd figured everyone just assumed they were still enemies. The only people who even knew that they were friends were her mom and her uncle Jack.

"I'm just wondering. I mean, Greenlee stuck on an island without clothes, shoes, makeup and people to bitch at…that must've been quite a sight," the older girl laughed, expecting her sister to join in, but Bianca only grimaced and then shrugged.

"Plus she's been acting pretty weird lately. I thought maybe you knew why."

To Kendall's surprise this statement did cause a reaction in her sister and Bianca narrowed her eyes, leaning forward, "What do you mean weird?"

The older girl shrugged, wondering if there wasn't more to this story than Bianca was telling her, "Well, she's been late to work several times now, that's just not like her. Besides that, she's even more of a bitch than usual, nearly anything sets her off. And she's constantly popping pills."

"Popping pills? Why?"

"Headaches, she claims. Why do you care so much anyway?" Kendall inquired, now very intrigued as to why her little sister wanted to know. She'd heard from Erica that supposedly Bianca and Greenlee had actually become friends, but in the whole two weeks they'd been back she'd never seen either one talk to the other.

"Because…Greenlee's my…friend," Bianca answered lamely, wondering why in the hell she felt so guilty.

"Your…friend?" Kendall asked slowly, watching her sister intently. It was very obvious to her that Bianca was hiding something and she'd try her best to find out what exactly that was.

"Yes Kendall, my friend. Is that so hard to believe? I mean, we were together for three months, and nearly dying kinda makes people get over their petty problems. We realized we had a lot in common," the younger girl finished, hoping her sister was just going to drop the subject.

"So, she's your good friend whom you haven't talked to since you got back?"

"We've just been busy, Kendall! That's all!" Bianca's voice now sounded strained and she realized Kendall wasn't going to drop this anytime soon.

"There's something else, I know it," Kendall replied, fervently trying to figure out what could possibly be going on.

"No, there's not. Now could you just drop it, please?" her younger sister pleaded and Kendall's eyes widened, before she gasped as the realization sunk in.

"Oh my god, you like her! You have a crush on Greenlee!" she exclaimed, quietly at least as not to draw attention from everyone else at the restaurant.

"Kendall…" Bianca was at a loss for words, feeling way too drained to ward off her sister.

"Does she know? Ooh, did she find out and that's why you're not talking?" Kendall speculated, watching as her sister rolled her eyes and sank farther into her chair.

"Of course she _knows_. She kissed me first, after all," Bianca squeezed out behind clenched teeth, saying the last part very quietly, but Kendall still heard.

"No way! Greenlee? Wow, you've got to tell me everything," Kendall exclaimed and Bianca sighed, knowing she'd lost. There was no way her sister was going to let her leave without spilling everything and she resigned herself to her fate. Bianca started from the very beginning and when she ended, Kendall was staring at her open-mouthed.

"Wow, I never would've figured that out myself. Well, at least now I know why Greenlee's acting so weird," Kendall shook her head, still reeling from all the information. Never in a million years would she have guessed that her little sister and Greenlee…it was still weird to think about it.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked, now feeling relieved that she'd been able to tell someone about it. Maybe Kendall could help her and give her some advice on the whole mess.

"Bianca, she's hurt, she thinks you were just using her. You can't just leave a few messages and think everything's alright, this is Greenlee we're talking about."

Bianca sighed and looked at her sister. She'd been somewhat upset at Greenlee for blowing her off, but maybe Kendall was right and she needed to try harder. After all, she was the one who'd made it seem like she was with someone else and had kissed Lena; at least Greenlee didn't know about that.

"So you think I should go talk to her?"

"Definitely, and don't leave until you talked to her," Kendall nodded, smiling at her sister who smiled back at her.

"Thanks Kendall. I never would've thought I'd get relationship advice from you," Bianca laughed, feeling a lot better now than she had in the past two weeks.

Now all she had to do was find Greenlee and get the older girl to talk to her.

_To be continued? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Greenlee opened her eyes warily and groaned. Darkness surrounded her, which was just how she wanted it, but the persistent knocking on her door made the pounding in her head increase and was therefore hard to ignore. Slowly she swung her legs over the side of the sofa and pushed herself into a standing position. With unsure steps she made her way to the front door, vowing to kill whoever had dared to disturb her.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled as she unlocked the door and opened it, but stopped abruptly as she saw who it was. "Carlos? What're you doing here?"

"Hey Greenlee. I haven't seen you around the office much, so I thought I'd stop by," Carlos explained and smiled toothily at her, hoping to reel her in with his charm.

"Uh yeah, this really isn't a great time," Greenlee said, looking up at him and trying to ignore the pounding in her brain. The light from the hallway was the only thing illuminating her apartment now and Carlos glanced over her head to see what was going on.

"Why's it so dark in there? Is something broken? I can fix it, let me see," he pushed past her into the apartment and immediately went for the light switch. Before Greenlee could stop him, he turned on the lights, brightly illuminating the whole apartment and she groaned in pain.

"Why're you sitting in the dark, Greenlee?" he inquired and turned around to look at her. He couldn't help but check her out, the tight, white tank top she wore along with her PJ pants made his heart beat quicker.

"I was tired. Why're you here Carlos?"

He felt his mouth go dry as he watched her chest heave and every little dirty scenario he'd ever come up with came to his mind. Then he remembered why he was here and shook his head to clear his mind, "Uh, just to talk."

"Great, can we talk another time? I'm really tired," she answered, angry that he wouldn't take the hint and just leave.

"Aww come on, Greenlee, I've missed you," he said, reaching over to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and she stepped back, uncomfortable.

"And why didn't you just wait until tomorrow at work to tell me this?" she questioned, trying to figure out why exactly he would just show up at her doorstep in the middle of the night.

"Well, I missed you tonight. I didn't wanna wait," Carlos ran his hands down the sides of her arms and took her hands in his. If he wanted this to work he had to be convincing.

Greenlee tried to rack her brain for a way to get rid off him quickly. Not only was she tired and had a headache, but she was also getting kind of freaked out. She pulled away from him and walked over to the kitchen counter, trying to find something to do.

"Well, thanks for stopping by, but I've got some stuff to do," she told him and stiffened as she felt him come up behind her, putting his hands on either side of her on the counter. Carlos leaned closer and pushed his body against hers.

"Carlos," Greenlee hissed and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She was nearly about to panic when they heard a noise.

"Greenlee?" came a voice from the doorway and Greenlee quickly pushed past Carlos who'd turned and walked back over to the door that was still open.

"Bianca? What're you doing here?" Greenlee asked, confused, but very relieved at the interruption. Carlos walked over to them, eyeing Bianca suspiciously and stood next to Greenlee.

"I came by to talk to you, but I can see I'm interrupting, so I'll go," Bianca answered, watching Carlos stare at Greenlee and she cursed the jealousy that rose in her body.

"No! Carlos was just leaving, stay," Greenlee nearly yelled and grabbed Bianca's arm, pulling her farther into the apartment and stared intently at Carlos, silently telling him to leave.

He cursed his failure silently, but he knew he'd lost this round. Nodding slowly Carlos walked towards the door and turned his head before leaving, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Greenlee. Bye, Bianca."

As soon as he walked out the door Greenlee slammed it shut behind him and locked it, then walked over to the couch, sitting on it with a groan. Bianca watched in confusion as her friend put her head in her hands, sitting completely still, and she walked over slowly, touching her hand to Greenlee's arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, now sure that Kendall hadn't been exaggerating about Greenlee acting weird.

"Yeah, just fine," the older girl responded and finally looked up at Bianca, "are you here to gloat, because I'm really not in the mood."

"Gloat? What're you talking about?" Bianca narrowed her eyes, having no idea what the other girl was talking about.

"Yeah, after all, you screwed over the bitch, right? Mommy must be proud," Greenlee spat and Bianca felt her anger rise, then reminded herself of what Kendall had said. This whole mess had to be resolved and she would definitely prefer it to end peacefully.

"I didn't screw you over. I know you overheard what I said to Blake, but it's not what you think it meant," Bianca said softly, sitting down next to Greenlee who glared at her. "I said I was involved with someone from back home; I meant you, Greenlee. I know we never talked about this, but I like _you_, there isn't anyone else."

"Whatever. I saw you kissing Lena at the hospital, did you give her the same speech?" the older girl laughed bitterly and rested her head back in her hands.

Bianca stared at her, shocked. She hadn't expected Greenlee to know about the kiss, but now everything made a lot more sense. Not only had Greenlee misunderstood Bianca's comment, she'd actually seen her with another woman, which of course only confirmed her suspicions. She sighed and looked at the other girl, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Am I that horrible of a person that first you have to use me and then you lie to me about it as well?" Greenlee squeezed out, trying to sound angry, but her voice cracked and gave away her true feelings. She still hadn't looked up, hiding her face in her hands, glad that Bianca couldn't see her eyes tearing up. Why was she feeling like this?

The guilty feeling from earlier returned full force and Bianca realized she had to do something. She knew she had feelings for Greenlee, intense feelings in fact, and that besides the one kiss at the hospital Lena hadn't really been on her mind. She wanted Greenlee and she wanted the other girl to know that.

She put an arm around the older girl's shoulders, pulling her into her body, before she spoke, "I was coming to see you, Lena intercepted me and kissed me. I stopped her, because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry you saw that and that I didn't try to come talk to you sooner, but I'm here now. I want you."

"So, what about Lena?"

Bianca grimaced slightly, remembering the conversation she'd had with Lena just the other day. Needless to say the other woman hadn't been very happy when Bianca had told her she couldn't see her anymore, because of Greenlee. "We talked and I told her that I couldn't be with her. That I was with you. At first she didn't believe me, but I made it very clear to her that there was only one woman in my heart and that that woman was you."

Greenlee didn't respond nor look up and Bianca sighed. Maybe her words just weren't enough, she had to make the other girl believe it. Bianca reached over, running her fingers softly along the other girl's face and under her chin then tilted her head up. She looked into the deep brown eyes and then leaned forward, bringing their lips together. The kiss was sweet and soft and very short, but it told both girls all they needed to know.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked again as she pulled away and this time Greenlee looked up, meeting her eyes.

"I am now," the older girl smiled, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest.

-------------------------------------------

His phone rang and he knew immediately who it was. He picked up, staring into the darkness that surrounded him and waited for what he hoped were good news.

"Did you do it?" he asked, his voice not showing any of the anxiety he was feeling.

"I couldn't get to her," the voice answered and Blake felt the anger rise up inside of him. He slammed his hand on the desk and ground his teeth together.

"You said you had a way to get to her. Were you just lying to me?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down nevertheless. He hated it when people failed to come through and this was the most important thing he'd ever had to do. He couldn't fail. Blake considered calling the whole thing off and doing it himself, when the voice came over the phone again.

"I do have a way, but she wasn't alone, alright? I'll get to her," the man answered and Blake scoffed.

"You better not fail again. Call me if anything at all goes wrong. Got it?" He didn't wait for the other guy's confirmation, he knew what the answer was going to be.

-------------------------------------------

She awoke slowly, first opening one eye then the other. She didn't immediately recognize her surroundings, but when she felt the warm weight on top of her she looked down and smiled. Greenlee was deep asleep, her head on Bianca's shoulder, an arm draped across the younger girl's waist and she was snoring slightly. It was the cutest thing Bianca had ever seen and she laughed slightly, which caused the other girl to stir and look up.

"Hey sleepyhead," Bianca smiled and Greenlee sat up, running a hand through her messy hair. Greenlee leaned over and glanced at the clock then jumped up, cursing.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late for work. Again," the older girl groaned and made her way into the bedroom, trying to find clothes to wear. Bianca followed, watching the other girl go through the drawers like a hurricane.

"Kendall told me about you being late a lot and having headaches. Is anything wrong?" she asked, concerned and Greenlee stopped in mid-throw of a shirt, looking at Bianca quizzically.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that concussion thing, you know? I get headaches so I sleep a lot and well, I don't believe in alarm clocks. It'll go away," Greenlee shrugged, continuing her search for the right outfit.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left the hospital like that," Bianca suggested, but the other girl just shrugged again and grabbed a pair of pants from the floor.

"I told you, I'm fine. Now turn around so I can get dressed."

"Don't tell me you're getting modest all of a sudden," Bianca grinned and Greenlee scoffed at her, before vanishing in the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------

Carlos tucked away his screwdriver and turned towards the commotion. He watched as Greenlee slammed the phone down with a loud groan and he shook his head. He still wondered why he'd ever gone out with her; she was probably one of the bitchiest people he had ever met. But on the other hand she was probably also one of the hottest and well, he was a male after all.

Stepping down from his ladder he walked into the office and saw Greenlee sitting at her desk. She looked pissed and he almost decided to turn back around, then reminded himself why he was doing this. If he wanted to succeed he couldn't back down now. Carlos sat on the edge of her desk and she looked up at him, warily.

"Carlos, whatever it is, I'm so not in the mood," she sighed, trying to keep her anger in check. It wasn't his fault that a shipment had gotten lost and now Fusion had some very angry retailers calling every five minutes to complain.

"I thought maybe you could use some cheering up," he smiled at her and looked deeply into her eyes. He'd reeled her in before, he had no doubts his charms and good looks would work this time as well.

Greenlee stared at him, wondering why he was being so weird. First he'd come by her apartment a couple of nights ago and scared the hell out of her and now he was trying to cheer her up? She shook her head and turned away from him, busying herself with some file folder.

"I'm kinda busy here, Carlos."

He stood up and turned her chair back around so she was facing him, then leaned down closer to her, "Greenlee, come on, you can't spend all day in here. You need to get out some. Let me take you out to dinner."

The brunette girl groaned at his persistence and put her hands on his arms to get his attention, "Carlos, I am not interested, okay? Plus I already have plans, so if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Carlos watched, frowning, as she turned back around and ignored him completely. He was angry now, no one turned him down. He balled his fists and decided on a path of action, when Simone and Mia walked in, loudly chattering about some guy. Carlos groaned and walked away, but never took his eyes off of Greenlee. She'd chosen someone else over him and he was going to find out who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah, I'm almost done here. I'll come pick you up in a little while…no, I don't care…wherever you want…yeah, I guess it kinda is our first date…well, you'll just have to choose somewhere special then…I'll see you soon."

Carlos watched as Greenlee hung up the phone, this time with a smile on her face and he narrowed his eyes. Whomever she'd just talked to was the person that was crossing all his plans. He just had to find out who it was, this was too important to be ruined by some new boy toy of Greenlee's.

Greenlee put away some folders and then grabbed her purse, getting ready to leave. She picked up her keys and walked towards the elevator, yelling over her back almost as an afterthought, "Carlos, don't forget to lock up after you're done."

He grumbled, knowing she wouldn't hear his reply anyway, and walked over to her desk. The elevator rumbled to life and Carlos waited a few minutes to make sure she wasn't going to come back anytime soon. Then he picked up the phone and dialed 69. He was going to find out who Greenlee was so infatuated with that she'd turn him down.

He waited until he heard someone on the other end answer, then hung up quickly. Narrowing his eyes he stared at the phone for a few seconds, before scoffing.

"Bianca," he mumbled under his breath, not quite sure what to believe, but he knew he had to find out. Grabbing his keys he sprinted out of the office, hoping he could still catch Greenlee and follow her.

-------------------------------------------

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, unsure of whether she should've waited longer before trying the door. The room was lit brightly, but was completely empty and she closed the door behind her, looking around. She wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous, never before had a simple date caused her nerves to go haywire.

Greenlee took a deep breath and looked at the stairwell. Bianca had told her on the phone to just come up and knock on her door and Greenlee was gathering her courage to do just that. Realizing how pathetic she was, she laughed and started walking towards the stairs, when she heard the front door open and then shut behind her. Turning to see who it was, she stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes.

"Carlos…are you here to see Simone?" she asked, watching as he came towards her, grinning.

"No, actually I'm here for you," Carlos answered, watching the confusion clearly written on her face.

"What're you talking about?" Greenlee shook her head, wondering what the hell was wrong with Carlos. He'd been acting so weird the past few days, making passes at her, watching her, coming by her apartment.

He stepped closer to her, an angry look in his eyes and grabbed her wrist tightly, "How come you never told me you were a dyke?"

"Carlos, let go," she hissed, ignoring his comment and tried to pull her wrist away from his grip. Carlos strengthened his hold on her and yanked her over to him, rejoicing at the fear he now saw in her eyes.

"What, am I not good enough for you? Am I too much of a man?" he taunted, holding her wrist in his iron grip to keep her close to him.

"No, you're too much of a jerk," she spat and in one swift movement slapped him across the cheek.

Carlos was stunned at first, then the anger returned tenfold and he yanked harshly on the wrist he was still holding on to so she fell into him. He reached forward and grabbed her jaw in his other hand, tilting her head towards him.

"I told you _never_ to hit me, Greenlee," he growled and tightened his grip on her jaw, ready to break it with his bare hands if he could.

He was so focused on his rage that he never even saw it coming. The heavy purse hit him in the side of the face with such force that he fell to his knees, howling in pain. Greenlee jumped back from him as soon as he went down and Carlos looked up at his assaulter, shocked.

"If I ever see you in this house again or anywhere near this young woman I won't hesitate to call the police! Now get out!" the woman yelled at him, pointing her finger at the door and grudgingly he stood up. He knew he couldn't do this with witnesses there, but he hated the fact that he had failed again.

Walking towards the door he looked back one last time, staring intently at Greenlee, before leaving the house, "You're going to regret this, Greenlee. This is not over yet."

-------------------------------------------

They both watched him leave, slamming the door shut and breathed a sighed of relief.

"Now child, are you alright?" the older woman asked and led the brunette girl towards the sofa to sit down.

"Yeah. Oh god, thank you so much Myrtle, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up," Greenlee said, looking at the other woman who just smiled at her and patted her arm.

"Are you sure you don't want to call the cops, dear?" Myrtle asked, opening her purse to make sure nothing broke during the attack.

"No, I'm fine. I just came here to see Bianca."

As if on cue, Bianca came down the stairs and worriedly looked at Myrtle and Greenlee sitting on the couch, Greenlee looking a little pale, "I heard yelling, what happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Oh yes, Bianca. I came home to see a young fellow harassing your friend here, so I hit him with my purse. Everything's alright now," Myrtle explained and Bianca took a few seconds to fully take in the statement.

"You hit him…with your purse?" Bianca shook her head, still confused, and sat down next to Greenlee, concerned, "Are you okay? Do you know who it was? Did you call the cops?"

"Whoa, slow down Bianca. Yeah, I'm fine, Myrtle came just in time. I didn't call the cops, cause I'm fine and Carlos has never acted like this before, maybe he's just having a bad day. Either way, I don't wanna bother," Greenlee answered and watched with a sigh as the younger girl narrowed her eyes.

"Carlos as in 'your ex Carlos'?" she exclaimed, not knowing what to make of the whole situation.

"Oh boy, well I better leave you girls alone. Are you sure you're alright, dear?" Myrtle asked one last time, standing up.

"Yes, thank you again Myrtle," Greenlee smiled at the older woman, who nodded and left the two girls alone. Greenlee then turned towards Bianca and stopped her before the younger girl could say anything else, "Listen Bianca, I came here to see you and I don't wanna talk about Carlos anymore, okay? I'm fine, nothing happened."

Bianca sighed, wishing she could convince the other girl to call the police, but she knew once Greenlee made up her mind it was impossible to change it. She nodded and took Greenlee's hand in hers, pulling the girl with her up to her room.

"Alright, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check on dinner. I'm not letting you go anywhere until I'm sure you're okay. Plus, I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

Greenlee smiled and followed the taller girl into her room. If Bianca wanted them to have some alone time, who was she to argue with that?

-------------------------------------------

"Blake, listen…I can't do it," he mumbled into the phone, angry with himself for once again failing to do as told. He never would've thought it hard to get her by herself and do his job, but it had proven impossible over the past few days.

"What do you mean?" his friend's voice boomed over the phone, the anger was clearly showing through.

"Well, I know how important this is to you, I don't wanna screw it up," he tried, hoping to appease his friend somewhat. In the five years that he'd known Blake, the other man had never been very easy-going and he knew that no matter what he was in trouble.

"Bullshit. You messed up, that's unacceptable," Blake calmly said, but inside he was fuming. This was exactly what happened when one relied on other people to do important jobs.

"Come on, we're friends, I would never let you down."

"So that means she's dead?" Blake questioned and stood up from his large office chair to walk around his desk. He knew what the answer was going to be, but he liked to make people uncomfortable.

"No, but…" the other man started, but then was cut off by Blake's voice.

"No buts, this is important to me. Now tell me what happened," Blake demanded and sat back down in front of his computer, staring at the screen intently.

"My plan just didn't work out, I can't get her by herself long enough to do it," the hitman answered, wondering if he was going to face consequences for his incompetence.

"So, you chickened out? I thought you've done this before?"

"I have, it's just complicated, okay?" he countered, now feeling himself get angry as well.

"Whatever. I'm sick of your incompetence, I am coming to Pine Valley," Blake declared, already done purchasing his plane ticket over the computer. He would leave soon, after all he didn't have to pack to go kill someone. "Go home and stay there, I'll call you as soon as I get in."

With that he hung up and walked out of his office, sighing.

-------------------------------------------

The music in the background was slow and calming and the soft candlelight flickered against the walls. Bianca was lying on her stomach on top of her bed, resting her chin in her hands and turned to look at the other girl. Greenlee was next to her on the bed, lying on her side, her head resting on the pillow with an arm tucked away underneath it. She looked so darn cute Bianca wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Leaning forward she softly pressed her lips to the shorter girl's and smiled as she pulled back.

"You're beautiful," Bianca whispered and reached out to touch the other girl's face with the tips of her fingers, gently tracing the outline of the scar that probably would never quite fade. She knew how much that simple scar bothered her girlfriend, made her feel inadequate and ugly. But to Bianca the scar wasn't about vanity, to her it was a symbol of how in tragedy they'd found love in each other; she couldn't have cared less if her girlfriend had a thousand scars on her body, she would have still found Greenlee breathtakingly gorgeous.

Greenlee watched her for a few seconds, then averted her eyes.

Bianca lowered her hand and reached for the other girl's, squeezing it softly, "I'm serious, Greenlee. Has no one ever told you that before?"

"Not in a long time," Greenlee said softly and looked back up into the other girl's brown eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so comfortable and completely relaxed.

They'd been talking for several hours now, both surprised that even after spending three months on an island with nothing to do they still had things to talk about. They were so at ease with each other, both reveling in the other's company. The earlier incident with Carlos was all but forgotten, Greenlee felt totally safe here and for the first time since they'd gotten back was she without a constant headache.

She reached over and brushed some of Bianca's hair out of her eyes, smiling as the other girl leaned into her touch. Bianca smiled back and then moved over until their bodies were in close contact with each other, leaning in for another series of kisses. Their tongues were practically dueling and neither girl was giving up, until the need for air forced them apart. Their eyes were locked and Greenlee wound her arms around Bianca's neck. She lay on her back, pulling the younger girl on top of her and grinned.

"What're you grinning about?" Bianca laughed, as she ran her hands down the other girl's arms and entwined their hands at their sides.

"I just never thought I'd be doing this," Greenlee admitted, squeezing Bianca's hands to show that she wasn't having second thoughts. "You know, we didn't exactly get along before."

"True, but you know what that means," Bianca grinned and ran her hands under the shorter girl's shirt.

"What's that?" Greenlee gasped at the touch of hands on her bare skin.

"We have to make up for lost time," the younger girl whispered into Greenlee's ear and flicked her tongue against the girl's earlobe, eliciting a groan.

Greenlee had no power to stop, not that she wanted to, as they continued to make out, hands roaming each other's bodies, caressing bare skin. Within minutes their clothes were strewn across the floor, their bodies entangled under the sheets. The slow music continued on in the background, drowning out the soft moans of ecstasy.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this hasn't been updated in years and there is probably no one left reading this, but I just didn't want to leave it unfinished.

* * *

Title: The Monsters Under Our Bed

**Chapter 4**

He pushed down on the door handle, not surprised to find it locked. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out the small lock-picking device. The door unlocked within seconds and he stepped into the darkened living room. Although he'd never been in this house before, thanks to his accomplice's detailed descriptions he knew exactly were he was going. His eyes were already accustomed to the dark and he quickly walked through the dark, up the stairwell and right towards the room that was his destination.

The doorknob felt cool as he rested his hand on it and to his surprise it turned easily. He laughed silently, never having understood people who were lulled into a sense of false security by a locked front door. The door opened quietly and he stepped inside, shutting it behind him with a soft click.

Blake looked around the room. The moonlight was coming through the window, softly illuminating the room and he looked at the bed, his eyebrows drawn together. Stepping closer to it, he looked down at the two figures lying entangled under the sheets. Blake grimaced as he stared at Greenlee's naked body and leaned down until his face was only a few inches away from hers.

He had a perfect shot at revenge right then and she wasn't even suspecting anything. It would be so easy to kill her now, slit her throat or suffocate her in her sleep and she'd never even know. But he had an agenda and he sure as hell wanted her to know why she was going to die. He stared at Greenlee's face, the peaceful, calm look on her face, the way her eyelids fluttered as she dreamt and he hated her even more for being able to sleep without nightmares.

Reaching out he lightly touched his fingers to the scar on her face, rejoicing at the fact that she no longer was perfect like she'd always wanted. Hearing a deep sigh he looked up, slightly panicked and had to suppress a gasp as the other person in the bed turned over, throwing an arm over Greenlee's waist.

"Bianca," he whispered, too shocked to contain himself. Although his accomplice had informed him that Greenlee was involved with another girl, never had he thought it could be Bianca. Blake wanted to scream and break things, no he wanted to break Greenlee, but he calmed himself down.

Greenlee had taken everything from him. His brother, his looks, his sanity and now Bianca. Blake was too irrational to realize that Bianca had never really showed interest in him; all that mattered to him was that he had liked her and now Greenlee had taken her away from him. Narrowing his eyes he suppressed the urge to choke her to death at that very moment and instead stood up.

Throwing a disgusted glance at the two girls on the bed, Blake reached into his coat pocket and drew out an envelope. He looked at it, making sure Greenlee's name was on the front of it and then laid it down on the pillow next to her head. Looking at Greenlee and Bianca one last time he turned and walked out of the room, now wanting revenge more than ever.

* * *

Greenlee awoke slowly and blinked her eyes open, confused by her surroundings. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and she groaned at the brightness, trying to turn around. She felt the arm around her waist and the warm body next to hers and smiled, remembering when she had awoken in a similar position after the plane crash, freaked out about the thought of having had sex with Bianca. Only now she wasn't freaked out the least bit and felt like she was on cloud nine thinking about last night.

She yawned and stretched, when she felt something to the side of her head. Turning over, extracting herself gently from Bianca, she looked, puzzled, at the envelope on her pillow. Her name was scrawled on the outside in a somewhat familiar handwriting and she picked it up, opening it hesitantly. The first thing that fell out was a wallet-sized picture and when Greenlee turned it over she felt her blood run cold. She stared at the face of the smiling boy, her hands shaking and at that moment her whole world came crashing down on her.

Sitting up quickly, never taking eyes off of the picture, she fished inside the envelope for the small card, pulling it out. The card had been handwritten, the writing was scrawny and hurried, but she managed to read the few short sentences:

"Greenlee,

Too bad we couldn't talk last night; I've got a very important proposition to make to you. I hope you liked the picture; I thought it was a nice touch. By now you surely have some idea as to what this is about and are dying to find out what I have to say. Come meet me at the boathouse at 3, alone.

Hope to see you soon,

Carlos"

Greenlee stared at the note and then glanced at the picture again. Her hands were trembling and she felt her eyes starting to tear up. Cursing herself, she returned both the note and picture into the envelope and sat it on the nightstand. She turned her head and threw a sad glance at a still sleeping Bianca. There was no way she could let the other girl find out about her past, she had to talk to Carlos and find out what he wanted.

She started picking up her clothes from the floor and got dressed slowly. Everything had been so perfect when she woke up and now everything was falling apart. She couldn't believe that her past was coming back to haunt her now, it had been seven years since everything had happened after all. She had no idea how Carlos could've possibly found out, but she hoped that this whole secret note thing meant he was going to keep quiet as long as she went along with his requests.

Putting on her shoes she stood up and looked down at the sleeping girl in the bed. She looked for a piece of paper and a pen, writing a quick note to let Bianca know she didn't have second thoughts and had run out on her. Greenlee quickly made up an excuse about work, saying she'd call the younger girl later and left the note on her pillow. Greenlee sighed, picked up her purse and walked out the door, not noticing the envelope she had accidentally dropped to the floor.

* * *

Bianca walked out of the bathroom, towel-drying her hair in the process. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the mess of blankets on it and smiled softly. Although she'd woken up alone, she wasn't afraid of having been shot down, after all Greenlee had left her a note. That didn't mean that she didn't feel slightly disappointed; she had wanted to wake up in someone else's arms for once.

Sighing, she dropped the towel onto the bed and leaned down to pick up part of the sheets that had fallen to the floor. It was then that she noticed the envelope on the ground and she picked it up, even more curious when she saw Greenlee's name on the front. Bianca opened the envelope, looking at the passport picture in confusion. She had no idea who the boy on the picture was; he looked to be about twelve and was smiling awkwardly as one only did on school pictures. Taking out the note she read it quickly, feeling the worry start to take over her body.

Had Greenlee really gone to meet up with Carlos? Bianca wondered what he could possibly have to propose that would cause the other girl to forget the incident last night and go to meet him. Glancing at the picture again she tried to rack her brain for an explanation, but fell short. Maybe she was just worrying about nothing, but then she thought back to the night Greenlee and she had made up. Carlos had been in Greenlee's apartment and the older girl had been acting slightly weird, eager to get rid off him. And then last night's incident, it just didn't add up right.

Bianca reached for the phone, dialing Greenlee's number. She mentally willed the girl to pick up her cell phone, but after a couple of rings all Bianca got was the voicemail. Glancing at the note she turned to look at the time and then quickly got up. It was already 3 and if she wanted to find Greenlee, not to mention make sure Carlos didn't do something to her friend, she had to leave now. Bianca hurried out of her room, her destination the boathouse.

* * *

"I see you got my note," he smiled, looking up at her from where he was sitting as she walked into the boathouse.

"Can we just cut to the chase?" Greenlee spat, angry that he was trying to ruin her life for no good reason. All she wanted was to give him whatever he wanted, which she hoped was hush money, and then get back to Bianca.

"Alright, I see you're not one for small talk. Well then, I'm sure you're curious about my…proposition," he sounded out the last word and patted the spot next to him on the bench.

Greenlee reluctantly sat next to him, careful not to make contact and looked at him, "Carlos, how did you get that picture?"

He laughed and leaned back, observing her intently, "Come on Greenlee, you think I would actually tell you? Now, let's talk about what you're willing to do to keep me quiet."

"I'm not doing anything until I find out what you know. I'm not stupid Carlos, I'm not gonna give you money just because you managed to find some picture," she grimaced, hoping that he really didn't have any information. Or that he at least didn't know the whole story. She couldn't imagine how he would've found out - her records had been sealed when she'd turned 18.

"Fine then. If you want to relive everything, I don't care," Carlos shrugged and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs.

Greenlee ignored him; of course she didn't want to be reminded of everything that happened, but she wasn't just going to let him screw her over if he didn't know anything. Neither one of them noticed the person coming up towards the boathouse and, upon hearing the voices, hiding behind the wall, still within hearing range.

* * *

Bianca pressed herself against the side of the wall, knowing the two people in the boathouse couldn't possibly see her from where they were. She'd just walked up to the boathouse, when she'd overheard Greenlee and Carlos talking about some big secret of Greenlee's. Bianca knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she had gotten curious as to what had her friend so stressed out.

"I know you're a murderer, Greenlee," Carlos said as calmly as if he were talking about the weather and Bianca felt her breath catch in her throat. That couldn't be, could it? It was a ridiculous statement, Greenlee might've been a bitch to a lot of people, but she certainly wasn't a killer.

"I'm not a murderer, Carlos," Greenlee answered, not as calmly, and Bianca could clearly hear the distress in her friend's voice. She was about to decide to interrupt, when Carlos's voice stopped her.

"You killed a little boy, I call that murder." Carlos sounded smug about his statement and Bianca could imagine him smirking at Greenlee as he said this. She waited for the other girl to dispute what he had said, to yell at him like Greenlee would, but she never expected Greenlee not to deny his claims.

"Fine. Now what do you want? Money?"

Bianca couldn't believe her ears and she felt her heart drop. Had Greenlee really killed someone? She thought back to the envelope and the picture of the boy. A queasy feeling settled in her stomach and Bianca wasn't sure what to think. She was trying to decide on a path of action, when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she spun around. Bianca gasped when she saw who was behind her.

* * *

"Who said I wanted money?" Carlos laughed and Greenlee was just about to respond, when someone else walked into the boathouse.

They both looked up, and Greenlee was shocked when she saw Bianca, her arm held in a tight grip by Blake. She narrowed her eyes, she had never liked Blake to begin with, but this was just weird. He had no reason to be here, besides his obvious interest in Bianca, but obviously he wasn't very concerned about that anymore since he was pulling the girl with him into the boathouse roughly.

"Greenlee, so glad you could make it. Well, I was expecting this meeting to include only you, Carlos and I, but I caught Bianca here eavesdropping outside. Tsk, tsk," he said, shaking his head, never letting go of Bianca's upper arm.

"Blake, what're you doing here?" Bianca asked, trying to wrench her arm free from his grip. She locked eyes with Greenlee, who looked just as confused as her and then turned her head to Blake, who grinned at her.

"Well, I came to meet with my old friend Greenlee," he answered and finally let go of her arm. Bianca decided it would be a good idea not to move, not knowing what he would do if she did.

"I'm not your friend, Blake," Greenlee hissed and stood, stepping closer to him, "You think you know me just because we spent some time together on a stupid island?"

To their surprise, he just smirked and reached out, cupping Greenlee's cheek with his hand until she pushed him away, "Oh Greenlee, always so gullible. It's surprising what a few surgeries and color contacts can do, huh? And I thought you knew me so…intimately. Oh well."

"Who the hell are you?" Greenlee asked, angered that her conversation with Carlos had been interrupted. She couldn't come up with one plausible reason for Blake being here and she was getting annoyed.

"And here I thought you'd remember me," Blake laughed then pulled out a gun from the waistband of his pants. Greenlee and Bianca both took a step backwards and Blake lifted his shirt to the middle of his chest, turning his side towards Greenlee. The scar on his back was long and jagged and Greenlee gasped at the realization.

"Josh?"

"Good girl," Blake responded, let his shirt fall again and then pointed the gun at Greenlee, "now sit back down."

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Josh? Who is Josh? Greenlee, what's going on here?" Bianca asked, eyeing the gun warily, yet she wasn't just going to remain in the dark about this.

"What, you never told her about me? I'm hurt," Blake shook his head, aiming the gun at Greenlee's chest calmly.

"Why are you here Josh?" Greenlee questioned softly, her eyes glued to the gun in his hand. Her mind was reeling from the information of who he was; she had tried to bury that part of her past and although it had never quite worked, his appearance brought everything right back to the surface.

"I came to catch up with you, see what you've been doing these past seven years. Oh and then I'm going to kill you," he smirked and then raised an eyebrow at her, loving the look of fear that was written clearly across her features.

"Blake, why are you doing this?" Bianca wanted to know, feeling like the situation had quickly gotten out of hand. Blake had his gun still trained on the other girl, yet he looked quite calm and collected. To her it seemed like a very dangerous combination.

"Oh Bianca," he sighed and turned to look at her, "this really doesn't concern you. Of course, I can't just let you go now, so you're going to have to die as well. I guess it's only fitting that Greenlee should suffer through the loss of someone she loves, just like I had to."

He turned back towards Greenlee and threw a look at Carlos, who throughout the whole episode hadn't moved a bit, "Carlos could you help me out here? What the hell am I paying you for, sitting around dumb? Come here and hold onto Bianca, we wouldn't want her to run away now, would we?"

Both girls stared in shock at Carlos, who stood quickly and grabbed Bianca before she could run away, holding her tightly with both arms behind her back. Greenlee scoffed as she watched Carlos and shook her head, "I should've known you were nothing but a lowly loser who does other people's dirty work. Really Carlos, did you have to sink this low just to get back at me?"

"This isn't about you, Greenlee. It's about helping out a friend," Carlos replied, over-pronouncing each word as if it would get his point across better.

Greenlee was about to snap back at him, but Blake waved them off and walked closer to the bench. He pointed the gun at Greenlee's head and looked at Bianca with a smile.

"Now that we're all comfortable, why don't you tell her why I'm doing this, Greenlee?" Blake ordered, ignoring the glare he received from the older girl. He hadn't felt this alive in seven years, his anger was so close to the surface he thought it would overtake him and pull the trigger for him. The look of fear and pain on Greenlee's face delighted him; in a way one could've even said it excited him.

"Josh, don't do this please. At least let her go," Greenlee begged and Blake thought he was going to explode from sheer pleasure. He never thought hurting someone could feel so good.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Well, if you're not going to tell the story, I will," he answered and put his foot up on the bench, resting his elbows on his thigh. The gun was still trained on Greenlee and neither girl thought it very smart to make a move. "Bianca, listen well, you're gonna wanna hear this. It's not every day you find out that your girlfriend isn't really who you thought she was."

"Blake, you can stop this, you don't have to do this," Bianca pleaded, fearing for her and Greenlee's life. Blake had always creeped her out a little, but this was over the top even for him. She didn't know if he was capable of killing and she sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"You're wrong, Bianca. She had a chance to stop this, but it's too late now, isn't it? She could've stopped this seven years ago, when she ruined everything!"

* * *

"Here baby, drink this," the tall boy grinned at her and handed her a plastic cup. She stared at it for a few seconds, not able to discern its content by looking at it and then glanced up at him.

"What's this?" she asked cautiously, knowing that it generally wasn't wise to accept drinks at parties.

"Don't you trust me? I'm your boyfriend, come on," he laughed and she smiled back, putting the cup to her lips. She drank the liquid and grimaced at its bitter taste, but she wasn't going to let him think she was weak. Emptying the cup she handed it back to him, watching as he went to fill it again.

Several hours later she had lost count of the numerous times he'd gone to fill the cup for her and she couldn't say she really cared. She was laughing and she didn't even know why. The whole room was spinning, but he was holding onto her, making sure she was all right and the girl looked up at him with a bright smile.

"You're the greatest, Josh," she slurred, putting a hand on his chest and he took her hand, pulling her closer to him. He had never seen her so drunk before, nor so touchy-feely. Apparently what the other guys had told him worked like a charm; soon she wouldn't be able to resist him anymore. His cell phone rang and he picked up, annoyed at the interruption. Only shortly did he argue with the person on the other end, before he hung up, now pissed.

"Baby, that was my mom, I've got to go pick up my brother at his friend's," he said, bringing a hand up to her cheek and she pouted.

"Don't leave me."

"Well, you could come with me. My parents won't be home," Josh grinned, feeling his plan come to fruition even earlier than he had anticipated. She giggled and he took her hand, leading her out of the house into the driveway. He suddenly remembered that he'd caught a ride with a friend here, so he looked around for her car, pulling his girlfriend along.

"Hey, you're gonna have to drive," he said, fumbling through her jacket pockets for the keys. She gave him an incredulous look and he shrugged, explaining, "I don't have my glasses, I can't see a damn thing in the dark. Come on, it's not very far. Don't be such a baby."

Eventually she got into the car and somehow they managed to leave the party. She sat in the driver's seat at a red light, watching the road turn from in focus to out of focus constantly. Shaking her head, she glanced into the rearview mirror, at Josh's little brother in the backseat. She couldn't really remember picking him up, everything was somewhat hazy. At least they were almost there; she wanted nothing more than to go lie down. Josh and his brother were laughing about something as the light turned green.

The road was dark and lined with tall trees that kept any bit of moonlight out as well. She wasn't sure whether the road was spinning or just curvy, but she knew she couldn't see a damn thing. Gripping onto the steering wheel tightly she took a deep breath, it was only a few minutes to Josh's house from here. She could remember thinking that if the road was really curving in front of her, why weren't her hands turning the steering wheel, but it was too late.

"Greenlee, watch out!" someone yelled, obviously too late, as she lost control of the car and it skidded off the road, tumbling down the embankment before coming to a stop. The silence and the darkness enveloped her mercifully.

* * *

"You killed my brother, you bitch!" he yelled and for the first time he lost his composure.

"I didn't mean to. Josh, it was an accident," Greenlee pleaded and looked up at him, her cheeks tear-stained.

"I don't care! You should've never driven that night!" Blake's voice was shaking and he hated how he was so close to tears himself. This wasn't the time to cry, he'd had a chance for this the past seven years, not now.

"You made me!" she yelled back at him and he nearly pulled the trigger, his fingers itched so badly.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her, pushing the barrel of the gun unceremoniously into her temple. He turned to look at Bianca, who was still being held by Carlos. Her eyes were teary as well and Blake took a deep breath to regain some of his composure, before speaking again.

"Now that you know what kind of person she is, do you still want to be with her?" Blake asked Bianca angrily, never taking the gun away from Greenlee's temple. He looked at the younger girl, waiting for an answer that never came.

Bianca couldn't believe the story she'd heard and most importantly the fact that it seemed to be true. Greenlee had killed a little boy, accident or not. She couldn't begin to grasp what that all meant, she wasn't even thinking clearly and Blake as the gun-toting maniac confused her even more. What did he want her to say?

"Answer me!" he screamed and she flinched, seeing the rage in his eyes and it frightened her. Bianca avoided his gaze, but this time found herself looking at Greenlee. The other girl was crying, her body was shaking slightly and her eyes pleaded with Bianca's.

"Bianca, please…" she said softly and Bianca once again looked away. She couldn't deal with this, she didn't know how to. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. She had to get them away from this psychopath.

"Blake, if you think she killed your brother, why don't you call the police?" she tried, but then realized how stupid that sounded. Apparently he did too, because he became even angrier, if that was actually possible.

"The police? Oh right, I didn't think of that. How stupid of me," he responded calmly, but sarcastically and then stood up to walk over to Bianca, "The police don't give a shit. They sent her to juvenile court; do you know what they gave her for killing my brother? Probation! Oh and her parents had to pay restitution, like they even noticed with the millions lying around in their bank account! She got her record sealed and now nobody knows she's nothing but a murderer!"

Bianca winced and looked at Greenlee for confirmation. The older girl had her head buried in her hands and Bianca wished she could take her pain away. She didn't want this, she wanted Blake to go away and his whole story to be nothing but lies. Unfortunately, it just wasn't that easy.

"Little rich girls like her always get away with their crimes. But not this time, Greenlee; I'm gonna make sure you pay," Blake hissed and walked back over to Greenlee, his gun pointed at her still.

"Josh, please, don't do this. It wasn't my fault," Greenlee begged, not only fearing for her life but also Bianca's. She couldn't let the other girl be killed because of her mistakes. There was no way she'd be responsible for another death.

"It wasn't your fault?! Do you have any idea what you're saying?" he nearly shrieked, the hand holding the gun shaking dangerously.

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing," she whispered, wiping the tears away with her sleeve, not even caring that her mascara was running. All she wanted was to get away from him, to make sure Bianca was safe. Chances were the other girl wouldn't even want to speak to her again after this, but Greenlee still cared for her, she couldn't let Josh kill her.

"Bullshit, stop making excuses and for once take responsibility for what you did!"

"Fine! I should've never gotten into the car, I should've never tried to drive; hell I shouldn't have drunken any alcohol in the first place. It's my fault your brother died and I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it! Don't you think I hurt every day knowing I killed a little kid? Something like that doesn't just go away, I can't pretend it never happened! If I could, I would take it all back in a heartbeat! If I had a choice it would've been me that died in that crash, don't you understand that?" Greenlee was sobbing now and Blake watched her, feeling completely devoid of any emotion. He didn't care anymore, nothing mattered.

"Well, great, because you are going to die and I'm gonna see to it," Blake responded calmly and grabbed Greenlee's arm, yanking her up next to him.

"Blake, just let her go. Don't you see, if you kill her you won't be any better – you'll be a murderer," Bianca tried, praying to whoever was out there that he'd fall for it. The look in his eyes was dangerous and she feared for everyone's lives.

"Yes, true. It's a good thing I don't care huh?" Blake responded sternly and took a hold of Greenlee's upper arm, the gun now pointed at her side. He wasn't going to take any chances and let her escape. This time he was going to get revenge. "Now, time to die girls."

Blake tried to pull Greenlee along, but she resisted, turning to look at Bianca instead, "Bianca, I'm sorry. Please, you have to believe me. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Bianca looked into the teary eyes of her friend and opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't think of what to say. Instead she averted her gaze and cringed inwardly as Blake laughed.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Carlos, why don't you hold onto this while I get Greenlee here all buckled up," Blake said, handing the gun to Carlos who only nodded. Bianca struggled, liking a Carlos with a gun even less, but he was holding on too tightly. "Now Greenlee, dear, you might want to think twice about trying to run away or else your little friend here meets a very untimely death, got it?"

Bianca watched helplessly as Blake yanked Greenlee along, towards his car and forced her into the passenger seat. The other girl wasn't even struggling and she refused to look at Bianca, who was only a few feet away still being held by Carlos. Bianca wished she could take back her silence and have said something to Greenlee to let her know she didn't hate her. Blake pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the glove compartment and clicked one cuff shut around Greenlee's right wrist then looped the other through the handle above the door and cuffed the girl's other wrist as well. Greenlee sat awkwardly, both her hands cuffed above her and tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. Blake buckled her seatbelt for some inane reason and then closed the door, walking around to the driver's side.

"Carlos, bring Bianca over. She gets the good spot - my brother's," Blake grinned menacingly and Carlos nodded.

Bianca knew if she didn't do something right at that moment it would be too late. She would probably die and so would Greenlee; she couldn't let that happen. To this day she didn't remember where she found the courage, but somehow Bianca twisted out of Carlos's grasp, by grabbing onto the gun and yanking it upwards. She heard a resounding crack as the action broke the finger Carlos had kept on the trigger and he let go. The gun crashed onto the ground and slid into the water before Bianca had a chance to reach it. Carlos was too preoccupied with the pain in his hand to notice her reaching behind him for one of the paddles that were up against the wall. With all her might Bianca swung the paddle and connected solidly with Carlos's head. He went down hard, unconscious, and Bianca quickly turned to where Blake had been.

Blake watched the scene unfold before him, but he couldn't risk his plan just to help out the moron who'd gotten overpowered by a little girl. He jumped into the driver's seat and started the car, not caring whether Bianca was going down with them or not. All that mattered to him was Greenlee and she was still handcuffed to the car. He sped off before Bianca had a chance to ruin his plan.

* * *

Bianca watched in horror as the car sped away. She ran out of the boathouse after the car, seeing it turn down the main road and quickly vanish. Knowing it was no use to try and follow, she turned around and ran back inside, wanting to make sure Carlos hadn't woken up. She was Greenlee's last hope and if Carlos should overpower her again everything was lost. Thankfully he was still out cold on the floor and Bianca fished her cell phone out of her pocket. There was only one person she could call about this.

"Anna? This is Bianca, you have to help me! Someone just kidnapped Greenlee, he took her with him in his car. He said he was going to kill her!…Anna, please, just come quick…I'm at the boathouse…Thank you."

Bianca exhaled slowly as she hung up the phone. A cold wind blew around her and she sat heavily on the bench. Everything that had happened was finally sinking in and she felt herself start to shake. Bianca willed her body to remain quiet and brushed the tears she hadn't known she'd cried away angrily. If Anna would only hurry up.

* * *

The utter silence in the car was only broken by her hitched breaths and occasional sniffing. Blake glanced over at her, still handcuffed awkwardly to the car and scoffed. He wanted her to hurt, to suffer like he had for seven years. The only difference was that he didn't want her to live another seven years. This was it, she was going to die and Blake didn't care that he'd be giving up his own life in the process. Nothing mattered much anymore anyway, everything had fallen apart.

"Josh, don't do this," she tried again and he threw her an angry glance. There was no way she could talk him out of getting revenge and he was only getting annoyed with her pleading and crying. Sure, he had wanted to see her in pain, but he'd never thought she'd be such a crier; the old Greenlee surely wouldn't have been.

"Josh, you're not the only one who's lost someone they love. I know what it feels like," Greenlee said softly and once again he scoffed. He couldn't believe his ears; now she was trying to make him feel sympathetic towards her. It was almost laughable.

"Don't give me that bullshit. What could you possibly have lost that you actually loved? Was it your trust fund, perhaps?"

"My husband. He…died saving me," she whispered and Blake turned his head towards her at the statement. Narrowing his eyes he finally shook his head.

"I'm sure he's turning in his grave knowing that he gave up his life for a murderer," he said seriously, rejoicing at the fact that his harsh words caused her eyes to well up with tears again.

"Not to mention, if you'd just died that night instead of my brother then your loving husband would have never had to sacrifice himself. So technically your recklessness cost two lives," Blake added with a grin and watched as she turned her head away from him, staring out the window.

He chuckled and looked at the empty road ahead of him, increasing the pressure on the accelerator, "Don't worry. It will all be over soon."

* * *

The cop pushed a handcuffed and still dazed Carlos into his patrol car and nodded towards Chief Devane. Anna sighed and ran a hand through her hair then turned back towards Bianca. The girl was clearly distraught, obviously trying to hold back the tears as she nervously wrung her hands together. Anna put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Bianca, it'll be okay. We'll find them," she said convincingly and looked at the commotion around them. Bianca had called Anna less than fifteen minutes ago with the news that Greenlee had been kidnapped and now the area around the boathouse was teeming with activity. Besides her own car there were two patrol cars and several news vans that had caught wind of a major police action going on.

"He's going to kill her, Anna," Bianca said softly and watched as the first patrol car pulled away with Carlos in the back. One bad guy down, one to go. Although the police really hadn't taken long to respond to Bianca it felt like it had been hours ago since she'd watched Blake drive away with Greenlee. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so worried. Although she knew that Anna had police out looking for Blake's car, it didn't make her feel any less worried.

"Chief Devane, I think we got something," one of the uniformed cops interrupted her thoughts and Bianca watched anxiously as Anna walked over to the car, talking into the radio. After a few seconds she came back over to Bianca, giving her a serious look.

"One of the patrol officers spotted a car that fit the description you gave us. They tried to pull him over, but he sped up so they're in pursuit. We're going to join them," Anna explained and Bianca felt somewhat relieved. As long as Greenlee was still alive there was still hope.

"Okay, good. Then I'll go with you," Bianca said quickly and tried to walk towards Anna's car, when the woman stopped her.

"Bianca, you can't go with me. This is police business. Officer Burke here will take you home and I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"No! Anna, you have to let me go. Please, I can't lose her, not now," Bianca pleaded, hoping Anna would give in to her. She'd go insane if she had to sit at home waiting for news, never knowing what was going on. Anna had to understand that.

"Bianca…" Anna tried again, knowing it would go against protocol to allow Bianca to come with her. But the look in the girl's eyes, Anna wasn't sure what to do.

"Anna, please. I just wanna make sure she's okay."

Anna sighed and finally nodded, "Alright, but we're going to stay back. I'm not involving a civilian in a car chase." She shook her head, not believing what she was doing, but the grateful smile on Bianca's face told her why she was doing it.

They both got into her car and followed the other patrol car. Anna turned on the radio to get a continuous update on where the suspect's vehicle was located. Now all they could do was hope that Greenlee would be okay.

* * *

The police sirens droned on in the background, there were at least five patrol cars in direct pursuit of them, but Blake sped on as if nothing were going on. Several times one of the cop cars had pulled up almost next to them, but the afternoon traffic on the highway made it nearly impossible for the police to keep up.

"Josh, don't be stupid, they're gonna catch you eventually," Greenlee said angrily, but her fear showed through clearly. He was going about 100 mph, weaving in and out of the traffic blocking his way. The other drivers, upon hearing the police sirens, were thankfully pulling over, but it didn't mean she was any less scared. He had totally lost his mind and Greenlee wasn't sure if he could keep control of the car at this speed with the cops chasing him.

"Yes, but by the time they do it will already be too late," he answered curtly and veered to the right to avoid a van in front of him. He was well aware of the fact that he was engaging the police in an all out chase, but if they just had to butt into his private business he was going to use them to facilitate his plan. He was speeding recklessly and although a good amount of the other drivers had meanwhile pulled over, he knew the police couldn't run the risk of him getting off the highway and driving like this in a city or a neighborhood. Blake was just waiting for them to decide he was too dangerous to have him continue on like this and use the tailspin maneuver to take him out. All he hoped for was that they wouldn't chicken out because he had a hostage.

"Josh, you can still stop this. Bianca's uncle is the DA, I'm sure if you let me go now and give yourself up he could give you a deal," Greenlee tried again, feeling the hope slip away by the second. He'd made it pretty clear to her that all he wanted was revenge and he wasn't going to stop until he had it. It made her afraid for her life.

"Shut up, Greenlee! This will all be over soon," Blake spoke through clenched teeth and chuckled at his later statement.

All Greenlee could think about now was Bianca, the look on the other girl's face as she'd found out about Greenlee's past. Greenlee wanted to be able to explain, to beg for forgiveness if necessary. She wasn't ready to lose the only person she'd loved since Leo had died. Love, that's what that feeling was, she realized. Maybe she would've been to afraid to admit it before, but sitting here about to face her death it all became so very clear. She loved Bianca and she didn't want to die before she could tell her so.

* * *

Bianca sat in Anna's car, her hands clutched together tightly, chewing her lip. A little ways ahead of them were several patrol cars with their sirens blaring and lights flashing, chasing Blake's car. She had a hard time seeing it from over here, but she could make out the car, speeding along the highway. The road had been cleared of any traffic and Blake was leading the chase, followed closely by the patrol cars. Anna was staying behind the direct action, not wanting to endanger Bianca and needing to be able to see everything to coordinate the effort.

The chase had been going for a while now and Blake showed no signs of wanting to stop very soon. They had no way of knowing how much gas was in his tank, but they assumed since this had been planned he wasn't about to run out any time soon. Anna was afraid he'd decide to leave the highway and continue this chase in a neighboring city, putting innocent bystanders at risk. She was faced with a serious dilemma. The spike strips they'd tried to stop him with he had managed to avoid by a hair's breadth and they were seriously running out of options.

"Chief, he's going about 110 mph, there's an exit coming up in about five miles. What should we do?" came the voice over the radio and Anna sighed then glanced over at Bianca. The girl was completely drenched of all color, hands clutched together so tightly Anna could see Bianca's knuckles turn white.

"Go ahead and do the tailspin. Ambulances are already on the way," Anna said into the radio and wondered if she was making the right choice. They couldn't compromise the lives of dozens of people, but doing the tailspin while there was a hostage in the car could be very costly as well.

Bianca wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she could tell from the look on Anna's face that it was nothing good. Ahead of them one of the patrol cars separated from the rest and sped up to reach Blake's car. Bianca thought the cop wouldn't be able to catch up with Blake, but little did she know that wasn't what the plan was. The cop car was directly behind Blake on his left and after a few failed attempts where the patrol car lost speed and fell back, the cop finally made contact.

Bianca felt her heart stop as she saw the scene unfold before her. The cop car's right front fender hit Blake's bumper on the left and the cop immediately stepped on his brakes. But all Bianca could see was Blake's car swerving, seemingly he had lost control, and spin at high speed. Maybe if he had been going slower the car would have eventually stopped, but at 110 mph the car spun, hit the edge of the road and flipped several times off the road until it was stopped abruptly by a tree.

The sounds of metal grating on pavement, of the car making a sudden impact with the tree rang heavily in her ears. Her mind had gone completely numb, she wasn't even sure anymore what she was looking at. Anna stopped her car behind the other patrol cars. Some of the cops were out of their cars, advancing on the overturned vehicle with their guns drawn, just in case. Bianca couldn't imagine anyone being conscious, let alone surviving a wreck like that and that was when she remembered Greenlee.

"Oh god, Greenlee," she whispered and unconsciously opened the car door, stepping outside in total shock. This couldn't be happening, not now, not when they'd just found each other. She was about to run to the wreck, when Anna stopped her.

"Bianca, you can't go over there. Let the professionals do their job," she said softly, pointing at the paramedics that had arrived. She felt horrible for having had to do this and the look of utter despair on Bianca's face nearly broke her heart.

"Anna, I have to go see if she's alright!" Bianca cried, watching the cops and paramedics attend to the two people in the car. All she could think about was Greenlee, their time on the island, their first kiss. Their first time making love, getting to know the sweet, gentle girl Greenlee was underneath her mask of bitchiness. She couldn't let that go, couldn't let someone like Blake rip that from her. Bianca shrugged off Anna's hand roughly, wanting nothing more than to go to Greenlee, but the police chief wrapped her arms around the crying girl's waist to stop her. Bianca pushed against Anna, fighting her as best as she could, shaking, crying, "Let me go! I have to tell her I love her!"

Anna pulled the sobbing girl to her, holding her as she cried bitter tears. Bianca was oblivious to the commotion around her, all she felt was the overwhelming pain in her heart. She loved Greenlee, it was as simple as that. And now she would probably never get a chance to tell the other girl. It just wasn't fair, she didn't deserve this. Neither of them did. Greenlee couldn't be dead, she just couldn't.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At first she didn't know where she was, but when she blinked her eyes open it all came crashing back. She groaned at first, but when she realized she couldn't move panic set in. She had to get out of here, she had to leave and find Bianca. And Blake, he was still trying to kill her. She had to get away. Trying to turn her neck to where her captor had been, she found she couldn't move her head either; something was holding her head in place.

"Hey, don't move, you've been in a car accident. Can you tell me your name?" a man said from her side and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was a paramedic as far as she could tell and she was at least glad for that.

"Greenlee. Bianca, where's Bianca?" she whispered, her throat rough and dry.

"We're gonna try to get you out of here, okay? Are you in any pain?" he continued, shining a flashlight into her eyes and prodding her forehead.

Greenlee looked at her body as well as she could, surprised to not be writhing in agony. It was then she noticed her wrists were no longer handcuffed to the handle, probably because the part of the roof where the handle had been was gone. Her hands lay, still handcuffed, in her lap and Greenlee grimaced when she saw the blood. But surprisingly she felt completely numb all over.

"N-no, I can't feel anything. Please…get Bianca, please," she begged, cursing the tears that made their way down her cheeks. She hated being vulnerable in front of people, especially strangers, but she realized she didn't really have a choice in this situation. The paramedic vanished for a few seconds, but then reappeared and Greenlee wondered if he'd ignored her request once again. She had to find Bianca, she had to make sure the other girl was okay. What if Carlos had done something to her? The thought sent fear cursing through her body and beginning to panic she started to struggle.

"Hey, calm down, you might have a spinal injury. Just relax, okay?" the paramedic put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from struggling.

"Bianca…" she whimpered, afraid that she had lost the other girl.

"A police officer is looking for your friend, okay? I want you to relax until we can get you out of here, can you do that for me?"

She nodded awkwardly, hoping against all odds that Bianca was alright. She didn't know what she would do without the other girl. She couldn't lose another person she loved. Greenlee felt the darkness creep into the edges of her mind, until eventually it swallowed her whole.

* * *

"Oh god, no, please don't let that be her," Bianca cried as the paramedics wheeled a stretcher away from the wreck. On it was a black body bag. She leaned against the car, sliding down the side of it until she sat on the ground, crying. This just couldn't be happening. Greenlee just couldn't be dead, Blake couldn't have won. She put her head into her hands and sobbed.

This was how Anna found her, after having gone over to the other cops to assess the situation. The police chief leaned down and put a hand on the crying girl's shoulder. Bianca looked up, her eyes red, cheeks tearstained and Anna grimaced slightly. This just wasn't fair, the girls had been through so much in the past couple of months. They didn't deserve this.

"Bianca, will you come with me please?" she asked softly. One of the uniformed officers had informed her that Greenlee had asked for Bianca and Anna thought given the circumstances it would probably be a good idea to allow them to see each other. According to the paramedics they couldn't really assess Greenlee since she was still trapped in the car, but with a crash like that they suspected serious head trauma and possible internal bleeding. If they didn't get her out soon she could die.

"What? Where to?" Bianca wanted to know, wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood.

"Greenlee's asked for you. The paramedics aren't sure if she'll make it, I think you should go see her. She's still trapped in the car, Blake is dead," Anna answered, swallowing the lump in her throat. She knew it was bad to get so emotionally involved with cases. She led Bianca along the rows of cars, past the police officers, towards what she hoped would be a happy ending.

* * *

Bianca swallowed hard as she stepped up to the car. She wasn't sure what she was going to see. At least Greenlee was still alive, that was all that mattered. The paramedic standing next to the car allowed her some room and as Bianca looked at Greenlee she had to suppress a gasp. The girl was deathly pale, there was some blood on her forehead and her neck was held in place by the c-spine collar. But there were no outward signs of injury except for the blood and Greenlee's eyes were closed.

She took a deep breath and reached out, brushing the tears from Greenlee's cheek gently. She felt her own tears spill once again, sliding down her cheeks, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the girl in front of her.

"Greenlee? It's me, Bianca," she said softly and watched, relieved, as Greenlee's eyes fluttered open.

"Bianca? You're alright," Greenlee whispered, smiling softly at the other girl. Now that she knew Bianca was okay she felt a lot better. She didn't have to worry anymore, maybe now she could relax.

"Yeah, I am. And you will be, too, okay?" Bianca smiled back sadly, not wanting the older girl to see her cry. Greenlee had to get better, she didn't want her to be worried. Bianca had to be strong.

Greenlee looked at her as best as she could, cursing the darkness that threatened to take her again. She couldn't leave until she told Bianca how she felt. This might be her last chance to say it. She struggled with the words, not sure whether it was her current condition or her fear of rejection, even at a time like this. But looking into Bianca's eyes she saw nothing but acceptance and most importantly, love.

"Bianca, I love you," Greenlee said softly, feeling herself on the edge of unconsciousness.

"I love you, too. Now don't you leave me Greenlee, I still need you," Bianca responded with a smile, but inside she was tearing apart. She could tell the other girl was struggling to stay awake and she wasn't sure if this was the last time they'd get to talk.

"So, you're not…you're not mad at me?" Greenlee's voice was quiet, but Bianca clearly heard the uncertainty, the fear of rejection in it. She thought back to Blake's horrible revelation, but she knew that it had no impact on her love for the other girl. Whatever had happened in the past, they could get through it together.

She shook her head, reaching out once again to wipe the tears off her lover's cheek, "No, sweetie, of course I'm not mad at you. Whatever happened, it's in the past, okay? The only important thing is for you to get better."

Greenlee smiled softly, more tears spilling from her eyes and she wished she could've at least taken Bianca's hand in hers. Their eyes were locked, conveying all the love they could, all what they dared not say in the precious time they had and Bianca's hand never left Greenlee's cheek. As the darkness conquered her once again her thoughts were of nothing but love and the softness of her lover's hand.

Bianca fought the tears bitterly to the end. She watched, helpless, as Greenlee's eyes closed, possibly for the last time. The emptiness settled inside her like an unwelcome guest and she slowly stepped away from the car. Firefighters finally went to work to cut her girlfriend from the wreck and Bianca wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She felt so cold, so empty and this time didn't try to fight the tears that fell freely.

She looked on as if in a trance, at the firefighters, the paramedics, all trying to save the woman she loved. It didn't feel real. The tears ran hastily down her face, dripping down her chin onto her arms, her shoes, the ground. She watched their path in fascination and hugged herself a little more tightly against the wind. Bianca saw Greenlee's limp body being pulled from the wreck and realization finally set in. She was going to lose her.

The sob escaped her lips against her will and the others that followed shook her body so heavily she could barely stand. Anna pulled the trembling girl into her arms and led her away. She prayed to whoever would listen, prayed that love, for once, would survive.

* * *

3 months later

A soft wind rustled the leaves on the trees around her and there was even a bird daring to sing its song in this grim place. She looked down at the gravestone in front of her and squatted in front of it. There were some flowers on the grave, but a lot of them had withered away by now. She stared at the stone bleakly and sighed, tracing the letters engraved on it with her fingers.

GREENLEE SMYTHE DU PRES

1977 – 2003

BELOVED DAUGHTER AND FRIEND

She scoffed, wondering why Greenlee's mother had even bothered to pretend she loved her daughter. Not that it mattered now anyway. Bianca looked at the grave to the right of Greenlee's and shook her head sadly. She moved over to the right a little, plucking off a dead flower and setting down the single rose she'd been holding on top of the grave.

"Hey you. I know it's been a while since I stopped by, but everything has been a little hectic. Well, I miss you, but I'm sure you know that. Everything's going alright for once, I'm finally managing to be in a relationship that's not doomed from the start. You'd be so proud of me," she said sarcastically and smiled softly. Bianca stood up, brushing the dirt from her pants. Glancing at her watch she realized she'd have to leave soon if she didn't want to miss her dinner reservations. "Sorry to cut this so short, but I'm gonna be late. Wouldn't want to leave the girl of my dreams waiting, right?"

The grave didn't respond and Bianca liked it that way. Throwing one last look at it, she was about to turn when she felt two arms encircle her waist from behind.

"Ever get that feeling that someone is walking on your grave?" the person asked, voice slightly quizzical and Bianca chuckled softly.

"I suppose, why?"

The person turned her around and cocked an eyebrow, "Because you _are_ walking on my grave; now stop it, it's giving me the creeps!"

Bianca smirked and rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork." She planted a soft kiss on her lover's lips and turned back to look at the grave in question. Narrowing her eyes she sighed slightly as they stared at the gravestone, "But it is kinda freaky, huh?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded and then shook her head, "especially the fact that my mother thinks of me as her 'beloved daughter'."

"Greenlee!" Bianca laughed and playfully smacked her girlfriend on the arm. The other girl really was incorrigible. However, she could understand how Greenlee was freaked out at seeing her own grave, Bianca had her own somewhere in this cemetery. She knew her family too had had a funeral for her after the plane crash, they had said something about needing closure, but to this day Bianca refused to go visit it. It was just too creepy.

"So how did the tests go?" Bianca asked as she clasped their hands together. It felt so natural now, being with Greenlee.

The other girl shrugged and looked from her grave to Bianca's face, "Doc said there's no lasting damage. My brain is working fine."

Bianca laughed, but inside she felt just as relieved as she knew Greenlee was. It had been three months now since the accident and they were both still trying to get over the whole incident. Bianca had been so afraid of losing Greenlee, but to both their surprise the older girl had survived the crash with only a few minor injuries. She'd messed up her wrist thanks to the handcuffs, but besides a few cuts and bruises that was it. The doctors had been worried however that her previous concussion could cause brain damage after the car accident. These had been the last tests in a series of them and they could finally stop worrying.

"Well, I'm glad then that you're still 100% Greenlee, however we are going to be late for our dinner reservations, so we better get a move on," Bianca told her girlfriend, who only nodded in response. She tugged gently on Greenlee's hand and turned to walk away, when she suddenly remembered something.

"Bye Leo, we'll be back soon. I'll take good care of her, I promise," she said to the grave next to Greenlee's and smiled at her girlfriend. Greenlee returned the smile and let herself be led down the gravel path towards the exit.

They walked in silence, hand in hand, happy to have each other.

THE END


End file.
